


The City of Hell

by Gamma1243



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Danger, Gen, Guns, Historia is badass, Hurt/Comfort, Levi Whump, Levi has PTSD, Levi is Badass, Like a lot of Levi whump, Lots of guns, Mystery, Nile is so Nile, Rescue, Sickness, The Underground, mostly hurt tho, we literally wrote this to be a levi whump story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma1243/pseuds/Gamma1243
Summary: Levi Ackerman is tired after overthrowing the government. He would love to not get involved with another life-threatening mission and just enjoy a few days off.Queen Historia Reiss has a lot of big dreams for her new kingdom, rescuing all the orphaned children being at top of her list.When Levi is pressured to return to the Underground under her orders, he remembers why he hasn’t set foot in the city of hell since he left, and now that the Queen is down there too he has to do everything in his power to protect her.The only problem..? His past starts to catch up with him in the worst ways possible, endangering him and the new Queen.Will they survive the descent, or will they die in the dust below?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! 
> 
> This is the big story I've been SO EXCITED to post for almost a year now! My sister and I have been writing and re-writing it and smoothing out the plot for so long and IT'S FINALLY TIME TO START SHARING IT WITH YOU ALL!
> 
> It kicks off right near the start of chapter 70 and takes a detour from there. It is 100% cannon compliant, so there won't be any shipping or character death that isn't already established.
> 
> (spoiler) We don't own the rights to Attack on Titan :(
> 
> Also, spoilers up to season 3 I guess, but if you aren't caught up to there already you should really get caught up.
> 
> ALSO ALSO, this story is already finished! (mostly) We are still in the final stages of writing however, we expect to be all done soon. Expect regular posting when we get to that point :) :)

**CHAPTER 1: A THRONE WITHOUT FAITH IS DEAD**

  


**Levi Ackerman:**

Captain Levi was not a military leader. He had _never_ been a military leader. Military leaders planned, commanded, and coordinated armies. Levi took orders. He worked in small squads _miles_ from the top of the decision making chain. The difference between them was the difference between stones and mountains. 

Yet, people commonly mistook him as the latter. Even now, gathered around the long meeting table in the palace with some of the most renowned leaders within the walls, he could see in their eyes the weight of their expectations. 

_Leader._

_Hero._

_Protector._

They regarded him with the same respect they themselves garnered. They clung to his words despite his brutal delivery. Couldn’t they see him for what he was?

A simple captain. 

A soldier.

_“An Ackerman…”_ A voice in his head harangued. 

His invitation to the meeting told him that even Historia, despite personally fighting in his squad, overestimated his role in her military.

_Queen Historia_ he reminded himself. 

Dressed in regal white, backlit by the sun streaming in through open curtains, she glowed in her position at the head of the table. Her golden hair flowed over her shoulders, the look in her eyes as firm as the walls.

Sitting poised and postured, it was almost hard to see the placid girl he’d known as “Krista Lens” sitting in the Queen’s seat.

Almost.

Though she presented a powerful image, Levi saw her small glances around the room, never letting her eyes rest on something for more than a moment. She repeatedly clenched and unclenched her hands into fists, twiddling her fingers nervously under the table. Sitting next to Historia felt like tightrope walking in a lightning storm. She probably didn’t think anyone noticed but from his vantage point sitting directly to the side of her, the electrified movements kept catching his eye. 

_She had a right to be nervous_ , he mused. _Barely a week ago, these people wouldn’t spare Historia the time of day. Now, despite her inexperience, they’ll do whatever she tells them to._ He would be intimidated too!

Levi studied the room’s occupants. Nine of them in total sat around the long table, General Darius Zackly, Commanders Dot Pixis and Nile Dok, Damion Burns—the Captain of the Military Police in the Mitris District, the garrison section commander for Wall Rose, two chiefs of the Military Police from Stohess and Orvud, Historia, and himself. Erwin would normally be in his spot, but for some reason Historia had specifically requested he attend. 

He wrinkled his nose, frowning. Though much had changed in the last two weeks since the uprising, he could still detect trace amounts of alcohol coming off the Military Police representatives across the table from him. 

_Lazy bastards._

He didn’t know why he was surprised they were still slacking off. An entire kingdom overthrown and a new monarch put in place and the only consistent thing you could count on is that the Military Police would get sloppy drunk every night. 

At least Nile had that going for him. Every single officer under him might be a hopeless wreck, but the man actually had one shred of dignity for himself. Although the mustache he grew almost erased that shred entirely. 

Levi’s eyes flicked back to General Zackly as he spoke up. 

“I vote we take the nobility that continue to resist and give them...ah motivation to stop.” He smiled a gleeful, almost disturbing, toothy grin. 

Groans and “oh god no” echoed around the table. A look of horror and disgust spread across several faces, Historia’s included. Levi’s lips twitched ever so slightly upward. 

“General,” Captain Burns leveled a steely gaze at Zackly. “You’ve really been allowed a lot of leeway with your...methods. You aren’t serious about continuing with it?”

“Deadly.” The general met his eyes.

“Excuse me—“ Historia tried to cut in.

“Come now Zackly, don’t you think it’s a bit soon to bring that wretched contraption out again?” Nile asked. 

“Excuse—“

“Absolutely not!” Zackly said with a smile. “And I haven’t heard a better idea thrown out in the hour we’ve been here already. You all might think it crass, but you have to admit; it’s effective.”

Pixis raised an eyebrow. “Effective is one word for it.”

“Excuse me!” Historia cut in with a raised voice, eyes flickering between the officers. Their heads immediately turned to her outburst, and she noticeably shrunk under the gaze.

“I think we’ve derailed enough off of the original topic. Rerouting supplies doesn’t have that much to do with nobles, like I mentioned 15 minutes ago.” She gave a pointed look to Zackly who shrugged.

“Shall we move on to our next topic?”

The occupants of the table hushed as the queen shuffled through the neatly aligned papers in front of her on the table again, searching for something specific. Levi glanced at his own stack, noting their disorganized state. Aside from his initial brush through them, skimming the information thereon, he hadn’t touched them for the entirety of the meeting.

He groaned internally, suddenly remembering a mountain of paperwork waiting for him back in his office.

_Why am I here?_ He sighed internally. A list of soldiers better suited to attend the meeting numbered off in his mind, Erwin and Hanji at the top of it. If Historia wanted input on literally anything, Titans, strategies, or random scientific facts, they were the ones for the job. All Levi could offer were some organizational tips and tricks for keeping dust off surfaces.

But of course, Erwin was resting after the events of the last few weeks and Hanji was back at headquarters under medical leave. A leave required by an emphatic Moblit and himself. She’d tried to reject it, but he’d threatened to shoot her again if she didn’t rest. 

Historia cleared her throat, having located her desired notes. 

“The children in the walls are suffering.”She announced, eyes glancing downward. “Specifically the orphans. Titan attacks leave us all scrambling to regain some semblance of normality, but none more than the orphans. Many of them lose parents or siblings to the monsters. Some die of starvation because no one makes sure they are fed.”

Levi peeked at the paper in her hands. Her voice was stiff and she kept glancing at the words scrawled across it hastily, like she was... _reading off of it._

_That poor girl._ He glanced at Zackly who looked bored. The man had been talking over her almost the entire meeting, and now he had the nerve to demean her, even in that small way.

This was why Levi never gave speeches.

“As you should all know by now, I have planned an initiative to rescue and nurture all the suffering orphans within the walls.” She said. “Operations for this initiative began three days ago, under the direction of Commander Dok, and have been running smoothly. ”

_That’s a good boost to her reputation though,_ Levi nodded silently. The queen had announced the initiative within days of her coronation, and people were already starting to praise her name for it as though she were a deity.

“However,” the Queen continued glancing up, “Despite the contribution from every branch of the military, I am disappointed to see no efforts made toward certain sections within the walls.”

The leaders shared looks. 

“Your majesty,” Nile spoke first, his tone gentle as if he was talking to a distraught child. “I apologize, but we’ve delegated every city to Military Police squadrons. There wasn’t a single town or village that wasn’t considered.”

“I agree with Commander Dok,” Pixis said next. “I’ve personally assigned Garrison soldiers to allocate resources in rural areas as well as more populated towns. We’ve sent troops everywhere.”

The others nodded their own agreement. 

“Yes, and like I said, those efforts have been greatly appreciated.” Historia said, steady. Her nervous ticks were beginning to melt away. “But it hasn’t been enough.”

Even Levi flicked an eyebrow up at that. 

_Where are you going with this?_

“Commander?” She directed at Nile. “Is the underground district within the walls?”

The somewhat relaxed atmosphere vaporized in an instant. The words about to fly out of Nile’s mouth shriveled and fell away. 

Levi’s eyes widened. _You_ can’t _be serious._ His heartbeat jettisoned and he grit his teeth. 

The underground was not the place for the government to intervene. There was no law, no order. It was chaos and pain and dark all swirled together into a heinous scar under the capitol. Like a bouquet of poisonous thorns amidst a wedding. And Historia wanted them to be _working an operation_ there? 

All eyes regarded Nile. 

Nile hesitated before answering. His voice caught awkwardly in his throat, like he was trying to describe the most gruesome details of a murder scene. 

“Er—well yes. Yes it is.”

“And,” She paused, “are there currently people _living_ in the underground district?”

“Yes…But your majesty—”

“Then why, pray tell, did zero consideration for the district come up in any of the drafts I saw? Why were no squadrons assigned to the city?”

The silence returned, more robust this time. It was like a thick ooze had slowly flooded the room, stifling the words that would begin to dissuade Historia from this track of thinking.

Zackly and Pixis exchanged looks. Nile clenched his teeth, looking like he wanted to say more but didn’t. Levi stayed quiet, tongue tied, yet curious as to how this would play out.

“The underground,” Nile began slowly at last, “Is dangerous. There are regions of it that we don’t dare enter. The entire place is crawling with bandits, thieves, and worthless scum.” He glanced at Levi. 

Levi flicked an eyebrow up in response. “ _Really?”_

“Furthermore,” The commander hurriedly continued, looking back to Historia. “Aside from the few patrols always stationed down there, we don’t run investigations or searches in the district. It would be suicidal. As it is, our outpost sends reports of frequent lootings and near deaths almost every month.”

He paused, glancing at Captain Burns who nodded gravely. 

“It’s just too risky, your Highness.”

Historia’s jaw clenched.

“I see.” She said calmly. “And I suppose that means we ignore them altogether?”

Nile wisely didn’t answer.

Historia’s eyes gave away nothing as she scanned the faces around the table. Each looked down in turn, unable to meet her eyes. 

“I suppose that because we were born with an advantage that we forget about our brothers and sisters who weren’t so lucky? That we abandon the humanity we just worked so hard to take and leave people, children, infants, at the mercy of a dark world where the only answers are death and poverty?”

“My life hasn’t been half as hard as those who live underground, but all I knew for most of it was confusion. All I knew was that I was a burden. I was worthless. If I’ve been given a shot at a better life, then others deserve it too.”

“As I stated previously, I intend to help _all_ the children within the walls.” She declared, pausing. “That includes the ones in the underground. And I would like the underground district to be included in the initiative.” 

A determination flared in her eyes, one that no one knew what to say to. The council members glanced at each other again or looked away. 

Levi let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, suddenly finding his notes very interesting to stare at. 

An inkling of why he’d been requested here was now very apparent.

_She wants your support._

And without meaning to, Levi found himself racing through the streets of the underground again. Twelve years old and stealing from stores to stay alive. Twenty years old and running strikes against the police. Thirty years old and being recruited by Erwin. 

The dirty atmosphere and constant chill of _fear_ tasted like stale bread in his mouth. An emotion he used to know. A memory he’d forgotten. 

He shut his eyes against it. He didn’t _want_ to remember. Historia was right of course. Living conditions underground were almost as bad as living outside the walls in Titan territory. Everyday was a gamble. He knew that better than anyone else around this table. 

And yet...

He thought about faces he’d known in the underground. Faces he’d long since forgotten the names for. Other children who hadn’t been as lucky as him. Not that he would describe his life as lucky, but when their faces disappeared off the streets they never returned.

It wasn’t until long after his mother had died that he’d realized what must have happened to them. 

_But this…opportunity...we could change that for some of them..._

Something inside of him tugged at his conscious. Like Historia said. She’d been given a second chance. For whatever reason, Levi too had been given a second chance.

But, a small voice reminded him, it wasn’t his problem. He wasn’t even supposed to _be_ here. He was a _soldier_ for god’s sake. 

_But we could give others the same chance we got…_

No! He shouldn’t be making these kinds of decisions. These were life changing policies and he wasn’t qualified to make them— 

“I support including the underground in the operation.”

All heads snapped to him.

_Oh god, what am I doing?_

“I’ll even help oversee the inclusion.” He continued, before he could talk himself out of itt. “I know the underground. I can run the operation smoothly.” 

Silence. 

His knuckles were turning white with how tightly he was gripping the table.

“His—Queen Historia is right.” He said, clearing his throat. “Humanity’s borders don’t end at the surface. The underground community deserves our help, and now that we stand on firm ground we can give it to them. We start with children and the young and move our way through the system.”

The others stared at him. Pixis in particular wore a slight smile, his eyes twinkling. Levi, refusing to show his discomfort, turned back to Historia. 

The gratitude in her eyes was brighter than the sun behind her.

_Thank you,_ her expression said as she smiled. 

_I didn’t do it for you,_ responded his sullen mind.

It was Captain Burns that spoke next. 

“You know, he brings up an interesting point.” He mused. Thankfully, most all the heads in the room turned to him, away from Levi

“Most people living underground were relocated after the fall of Wall Maria. With our plans to retake the wall...well I’m sure people would be happy to move home.” The police captain said thoughtfully. 

Levi nodded. “While that’s true, those people aren’t the primary objective. There are loads of unlucky brats with no homes and no homes to move back to. They would be our primary focus.”

The military folk nodded. Some scrawled additional notes on their papers. 

“An operation in the underground…” Burns spoke again. He brought a hand to his chin, pondering the notion. Then, he slowly began to nod, a smile spreading across his face. “I can’t turn down a good challenge. _And_ with Captain Levi down there, I would be more than willing to lend support from the Mitrias police force.”

“I appreciate that Captain.” Levi nodded. “But all the same, I would direct the operation from above ground—“

“From here?” Burns grinned at him with humor. “My patrols down there know the streets, sure, but you, Levi? You _lived_ there. We’d have the upper hand. I would even go as far as to say that without you, we might as well not send _anyone_ into the underground.”

Historia tilted her head. “I’m not sure if I would agree to that extreme, but he makes a valid point Captain Levi.”

Levi shifted his gaze to Burns and Nile, holding back frustration. This was why he didn’t make decisions. He already lost control of the situation! 

“Regardless,” he said, changing the subject, “It would take some two dozen or so of your high trained soldiers. Do either of you have men to spare for that?”

“...possibly…”

“Absolutely!”

Nile and Burns’ shot each other a look at their simultaneous answers, Burn’s smirk and Nile’s frown contradicting each other

Levi sighed. Leave it to Nile Dok, the biggest pain in his ass, to be as unhelpful as possible in any situation. 

“Anyways, from there,” he continued. “We can divide the city into sectors and assign groups to search them. Each group will have a directive to look for orphaned or poverty stricken children and bring them above ground. When a system gets in place, it will be a smooth operation without need for much _monitoring_ from anyone.”

Nile folded his arms, sitting back in his chair. 

“It’s certainly risky....but...I don’t see any reason that wouldn’t work.” He said, narrowing his gaze at Levi. 

Burns flashed Levi a subtle thumbs up, grinning as if they had just become best friends.

Levi loathed it entirely. 

“Then it’s settled.” Historia declared. “Captain Levi will lead the operation. The troops will go underground and commence the instructions. Are there any objections?”

Levi looked at her, objection on the tip of his tongue. He didn’t _want_ to go underground. Not at all, but as he gazed at her, sitting upright and poised, no more nervous ticks distracting her, he couldn’t. He would find a way out of that part of it, but he would do it discreetly. No need to rail on her confidence. Especially not publicly, like some of the others had been doing. 

No one else spoke up, although they looked considerably more thoughtful and completive about the operation.

“Captain,” She spoke to him, “I’ll expect the operation to get underway immediately. I am assigning Commander Dok to this as well. The two of you will share equal responsibility for the operation and I expect _compliance_.”

Nile’s eyes bulged out of his skull like someone had just choked him.

“Your Highness—” He started, but was abruptly cut off by Historia.

“That will be all for the day.” She concluded.”I think this meeting has gone on long enough. Thank you all for your input and attendance. I’ll be sending a follow up message tomorrow with directions and instructions on how to proceed with what we’ve discussed today.”

Chairs crashed against the floor as the occupants of the table immediately began moving and standing up. 

The weight of what he had just agreed to hit Levi at once, and he wanted to bury his head in his hands. This was not what he needed right now. _You just gave yourself another months worth of paperwork you idiot!_ He chastised himself. _Plus the headache of getting yourself out of_ actually _going down there!_

But suddenly a hand landed on the table beside him. Damion Burns his neatly trimmed goatee appeared, looming over him. 

He was a handsome man, the kind that made a small twinge of self-consciousness shoot through Levi at being so near him. His perfectly tailored military suit hid what was obviously a well toned body. Not many military police took the time to work out and it showed. But Burns looked too clean and _posh_ to not give a damn about maintaining a reputable look.

“I didn’t mean any disrespect earlier.” The police captain said, sliding into a chair at Levi’s side and pulling it in close. “But I was worried you might back out if I didn’t add the pressure of the council.”

Levi frowned at him, pushing his own chair back slightly. “Of course not.” 

“I really think your support in the underground is essential to our success. However, in exchange for my offering your services, I’d like to make an offer to you as well.” Burns’ deep brown eyes sparkled as he spoke. 

“What kind of offer?” Levi said.

“An offer of my aid. To help and assist you with anything you may need!”

“You would come underground too?”

Burns paused before answering. “Not exactly...unless you think it would help. Being your eyes and ears above ground was more of what I had in mind.” He sheepishly admitted. 

Levi’s eyes flicked towards Nile, who was talking urgently to Historia. He still looked upset. 

“But I can lend supplies, safe-houses, contacts.” The police Captain continued. “You say the word and it’s there.”

Levi considered the offer. He didn’t know Burns well enough to distrust his offer, and all he’d ever heard about the man was how much of an asset he was to the police force. He seemed genuine, which was refreshing after a day spent in politicking. 

A shadow suddenly crossed his face as someone passed through the light of the window from his side. It was a man who stalked over to Burns, leaning down to whisper something in his ear, and Levi found that he could _not_ tear his eyes away from him.

Because the man’s skin was completely white. Alabaster light reflected off his bald head, and when Burns nodded and the man straightened up, Levi was ashamed to admit how horrified he was of his face. 

Sunken red eyes glanced at him from gaunt features. His lips pressed together in a line so thin, Levi wildly wondered if he had a mouth at all. His military police uniform looked fresh and new, yet that only added more dissonance to his appearance. 

The man reminded him of how shadows used to scare him as a child. Tall and scrawny, yet elongated features and limbs looking like they could rip him apart. Scared faces etched into permanent frowns.

He shivered in spite of himself. 

“Later Zane.” Burns waved a hand in the air dismissively. “It can wait.”

The man nodded with a customary salute, but it looked so _wrong._ Like a peace treaty written with blood. He stiffly walked away and back through the door he had just entered through. 

“Excuse my cousin.” Burns said, twiddling with a ring on his finger. “Zane is the only family I trust these days. He just got promoted to my head chief here in Mitrias, but sometimes he forgets that business can wait.”

“It’s fine.” Levi said, trying to forget the look in Zane's eyes. It took him a moment to remember what they had been talking about. 

“I’ll need to consult with Hist—the queen before I solidify my decision on your offer.” He said, rising from his chair. “I’ll be in touch.”

And with that, he turned and left the room.

Zane was thankfully nowhere to be found in the crowded, sun-lit hallway. He did however spot Nile again on his way out and discreetly shot him a dirty look. The commander glanced his way, but Levi was already pushing through the crowd by then.

He wanted to get out. Out of the palace. Away from the people.

Especially since images from the underground pressed against him. Hunger and fear. Darkness and ice.

He would _not_ go back. He couldn’t go back. Not now. Not after learning about Kenny being his uncle. Not after the discovery that he was an Acker—

_Stop!_ He chastised himself. _Just stop, you’re not going back!_

He would talk Historia out of it and tell Burns he was too busy to do more than direct the operation. They could find someone else for that part of the job. It was ridiculous to think that he was the _only_ person who could be a guide underground. You could pay any one of the low lives down there a coin and they’d lick the dust off your boots. 

“Captain Levi!” A girl-ish voice behind him interrupted his thought.

He turned to see Historia, rushing towards him through the throng of people, skirts rustling between her legs. She brushed against nobles and military men alike, they in turn jumping at the sight of their new queen breezing past them. Her bodyguards, who had been waiting outside the doors, were startled by the sudden flurry of motion and also moved through the crowd to follow. 

He waited for her to clumsily catch up to him, bodyguards right behind her. 

“Captain,” She panted, “I thought I would miss you. You left fast so fast!”

He blinked. 

“Anyways, I was wondering if we could have a word in private.” She gestured to a side hallway. 

“Of course.” He responded immediately.

“Great!” She motioned to the guards. “Leave us.”

He motioned for her to lead the way, which she did. A few of the stragglers in the hallway watched them go, most however turned back to their respective conversations which died out as they ventured further down the hallway. As Historia settled on a worthy meeting spot, she turned back to him, eyes bright.

Levi stuffed his hands in his pockets. 

“First of all, thank you so much Captain!” Historia bubbled over. “Thank you for listening! That council is so frustrating, and I knew they would disagree with me about the operation unless you backed me up.” 

She shook her hands in the air, showing her frustration, and it struck him once again just how young Historia was. 

_We were both asked too much at far too young an age._

“But I’ll just get right to the point.” Her eyes shone brightly. “I’d like to be a part of one of the squads in the underground.”

_What??_ He opened his mouth to answer, then frowned as she continued. 

“And I know what you’re thinking, I shouldn’t go and it will be too dangerous and—“

“Yes, it’s too dangerous.” He cut in. “You’ll get killed.” 

“Right, but if you’ll just listen for a—“

“No.” 

“Captain Levi—“

“What do you have, a death wish?” He hissed at her. “How many lives did it take to put you where you are? And now you want to throw that away?”

Did all the sacrifice mean nothing to her?

With Historia gone, the nobility would rise up in rebellion against the military. Most of them had military men in their pockets anyways. The Survey Corp would be gone. Murdered. The Garrison wouldn’t be in much better shape. And then what would humanity do if the Colossal or Armored Titan decided to return? 

“We can’t risk you on a throwaway mission to the slums.” He said, steeling his eyes on hers. 

The light was gone from them. A raging fire burned in their place. 

“Let me speak.” She said coolly. 

Levi bit his tongue. She had command over him now. He took orders from her. It didn’t matter what else he had to say to her. 

“I didn’t ask to be the queen.” She jabbed a finger dangerously close to his face. “I seem to recall _you_ and _your_ comrades were the ones who put me here. I was happy playing soldier.”

She raised a second finger at him.

“Second, there are people who need my help. I’m _not_ going to turn my back on them.”

Her eyes bored into his, fierce determination burning in them. 

“And third,” She faltered, arm dropping. “You know as well as I do how much good we can do for those people. We owe it to them. I owe it to them” 

And there it was again, that little prick in his heart.

_She’s right._

He sighed. 

_But she has to make it out alive...which means...goddammit._

He tried to dodge around where his thoughts were pointing him, but it was blindingly obvious. 

The chill returned to his spine, spreading through every nerve.

“Fine.” He huffed in defeat. “But I’ll only allow it on one condition.”

“Yes! What is it?” She practically yelped.

He matched the intensity in her gaze. “You will be under my constant supervision, and you don’t get to make the rules. It’s kill or be killed down there and my job is to keep you alive. Understand?”

She nodded furiously, eyes wide. 

“Good.” He looked outside to the courtyard below. The sun was shining, providing an absolutely gorgeous day. Warm light bounced off the walls and he could smell the freshness of the air. 

All things that would vanish in an instant upon his return to the underground. 

He held back a shiver. 

“I’m going to speak with Nile. Expect to plan for the operation within the next day or two.”

He moved to walk away from her as she nodded again. 

“And Historia?” He said.

“Yes?”

He took one last look at her, white dress, confident stance returning, wide eyes, and child-like expression of excitement. 

“Don’t speak a word of this to anyone else.”


	2. The Fine Art of Planning

**CHAPTER 2: THE FINE ART OF PLANNING**

**  
**

**Historia Riess**

“...an MP, but the _Scouts_ can’t even get their heads on straight long enough to-” Nile flicked his eye up at the sound of Historia clicking the door open. The snarky twist on his lip melted into one of formal respect. 

Immediately, standing in a crisp salute, Historia almost didn’t hear his next words over the sound of his chair scraping backwards, “Queen Historia, it’s a pleasure to see you.”

Levi glowered at Nile for a beat longer before abruptly turning in his chair to face Historia. She noticed he couldn’t quite conceal the irate furrow of his brow. He seemed about ready to trade blows with someone for breathing too loudly. 

_Did Nile suggest he was cleaning the windows wrong or something?_

Historia inclined her head slightly, in greeting. Kicking the door closed, she lazily tapped over to the polished table and slid into a rigid chair across from Levi. She felt both sets of eyes transfix on her as she grinded her chair underneath the table, but didn’t care in the slightest to meet them. 

“Uh, at ease. No need for over formalities.”

“Oh thank god.” Nile said, lowering himself to his wobbling chair in the following silence. 

Unsure of how to begin, the queen glanced, unobtrusive, back and forth between where Nile and Levi were seated. Wait...why were they so far apart-

Oh? Historia raised an eyebrow, incredulous. 

They literally sat as distantly as they could possibly manage, but made sure they didn’t have to meet each other’s eyes. Nile at the head of the table, and Levi on the side at the other end. They’re like children in self imposed time out.

Historia was glad she’d come in when she did. Any longer and she might have been interrupting a little _more_ than an unfriendly repartee. 

“So,” Levi cleared his throat. The livid construct his face had been carrying for Nile was gone. The emotion that replaced it Historia had never seen the hardened captain wear. Nor did she recognize it.

“How is…” He trailed off.

_It sounds like he’s in pain,_ Historia thought idly, meeting his eyes. _Yeah, that looks like the very definition of a painful experience…_

“… are you,” he finished.

There was an unfortunate moment when Historia’s confused eyes met her former captains until he involuntarily snapped his eyes shut with a grimace, and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Now Historia could tell, it had been uncertainty in Levi’s eyes. An expression so seldom worn by the man that Historia had barely recognized it notwithstanding how often it found a home on her own face.

_I can’t believe… THE Captain Levi uncertain?_

Time crawled. 

Nile gradually raised a hand to cover the upturn of his lips. The mustached man began silently shaking a few seconds later, pure mirth in his tearing in his eyes. 

_He’s never going to live that down._

It was odd, really. Historia hadn’t ever interacted with high ranking leadership, that is to say, _leadership at all_ in any way that didn’t end with her following commands. At least until the end of her military service. It had always simply been that they gave commands and she followed them. 

Basically, the new queen was floundering in deep water when it came to engaging or communicating on the same level with the very people who used to make her clean stables without a second look. 

She grinned. Just a little.

_Who knew I could hold conversation better than humanities strongest._

Part of her wondered idly if Erwin, Hanji and the others ever felt the distinct, overwhelming, emphatic urge to never ever make another sound to spare themselves from embarrassment. 

Historia couldn’t decide whether or not she was hearing Levi whisper various expletives or Nile huffing, and snorting, just as quiet.

_Well, how_ is _are you? Don’t leave him hanging!_

“... Fine… I’m good, I think,” Now it was Historia’s turn to curse bitterly. 

_Well, THAT made a whole lot of sense! You THINK you’re good? Oh, god, I’m never going to get this moment back..._

Historia grit her teeth, death gripping the wooden arms of her chair. 

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three..._

Levi cleared his throat, not meeting anyone’s gaze. He looked like he still wanted to say something, but had forgotten how to speak altogether. 

The look of unbridled glee on Nile’s face as he looked between them, made Historia think she might as well have given him a permanent key to the palace’s food storage. 

_Four…_

_Five…_

_Six..._

_I can’t look anymore._ Historia took a leaf out of Levi’s book, and scrutinized every individual fine grain of wood in the table. 

_I can’t tell which one of us is the hopelessly lost cause. He started this conversation, but I gave it the power to keep living._

_Seven…_

_Eight…_

_Nine…_

It felt like Historia was walking barefoot over a path of rusty nails. 

_Somebody please save us from ourselves!_

_Ten…_

_Eleven…_

_Twelve..._

Levi cleared his throat for the sixth time when Nile had finally had enough. 

“Is there something in your throat there, captain,” He couldn’t keep his voice from shaking, like he was mere moments from breaking into uncontrolled hysterics. Tears congregated in the corners of his squinched eyes.

Both their heads snapped up. 

Historia just stared at Nile.

_Maybe he can save this._

Levi, however, bolted to his feet, shaking in a vehement rage. If Historia was being profoundly honest, he stood the same way scouts did when they were about to brutally slay concourses of titans. Nile just stared back at him. Everything from the way he slouched to his raised brow screamed “ _just try it_ ”. 

The skin on the captain’s knuckles was white. 

_This is the kind of situation I can actually read…Thanks to Jean and Eren fighting pretty much always. Ymir always used to joke that they—_

Historia coughed suddenly. She made enough of a hacking wheeze that she drew both Nile and Levi’s attention, if for no other reason than to see if she was sending herself into an early grave. 

_Can’t have the new queen choke on her own spit and die because you were all too distracted killing each other. Nice to know you’re a valuable part of keeping ranking officers alive._

Now that she had both the blockhead’s focus on her she couldn’t help but shrivel a bit and cling to the arms of her chair unappeasably. It felt like she could strip the whole chair down to scraps from just the pressure in her fingernails. 

“Uhh,” _Eloquently put, dunce._ Historia winced, “How about we start the briefing…”

Levi sat down. Nile pulled a stack of papers and a rolled map from a satchel under the table. 

“Ahh, right,” Levi had brandished the illusion of hunter and prey while regarding Nile just seconds ago. Why did it fall away and show Historia this markedly distracted, insubstantial, and _remote_ person now?

“The underground,” The captain’s voice held no inflection, but to Historia it seemed like he was whispering. The same way someone would whisper to a terrified child.

“What do I need to know about it?” 

Nile snorted. Historia glanced over as he continued. 

“I doubt anything we can teach you would prepare you for that,” he coughed slightly, “With all due respect, that’s why you shouldn’t be coming, your highness. In fact, we can easily carry on without you—“

Historia snorted, attempting to cover the hurt she felt. _This AGAIN?_ _I’m not helpless._

“Well, excuse _me,_ but I hope everyone remembers how they made sure to pick a queen that _wasn’t_ a dandelion in the snow. I’ve been through the military. I’ve finished titans without assists. I hope at the very least you don’t forget how I dealt the killing blow to Rod Reiss,” _Dad..._ Historia stopped abruptly, like she’d run too close to a sheer ledge. She continued slowly, “I’m sure that nothing can be too much after that…I’m sure I can handle it.” 

_Stop telling the queen what they can’t do!_

Historia let out a breath after that, feeling her outburst run out of steam. She looked down, and pursed her lips. She hadn’t _meant_ to rant, but… well, it was like she said. A queen not a dandelion.

“Historia, have you ever been robbed?”

_What the hell?_

She arched her eyebrow at a somber Levi.

“...Not that I’m aware of.”

“Ever been anywhere… unsavory,” The word was spoken like the captain could actually taste it,” Some areas of Trost are like that…”

“...not really,” Historia could feel a frustration beginning to grow. 

_Of course I haven’t been there! Levi, of all the people on the mission YOU know the most about my old life. Why bother asking?_

“What about the farm you lived on,” the captain continued, searching Historia’s face intently. ”Were there ever too many workers and not enough resources to go around? Did anyone ever have less than enough, and was segregated, or maybe caused a racket about it?”

“No,” Historia supplied, “Every one had enough to get by,” She thought of Freida, “and any conflict we did have was resolved quickly.”

Levi glanced at Nile as if unsure of how to continue. The man at the end of the table shrugged almost imperceptibly. 

“Captain Levi,” Historia said, flat toned,” I understand and accept that I don’t know the state of the people in the underground. Sure, I’ll admit I’m absolutely clueless.” Levi looked back at her, leaning heavily on the table, “But I need you to understand.”

Nile was looking at her too now. Historia pursed her lips, eyes finding her shaking hands.

But I _can not_ … I won’t… leave anyone who I can help. Never,” She looked up with conviction, and met the eyes of her silent companions, “It doesn't matter where they’re from. That means going into the underground. _ME_ going. That’s why I’m _here!..._ as queen, I mean.”

Historia could have sworn she saw people in those empty seats between Levi and Nile. With the warm supporting smile of Freida, and adoring dedicated glint in Ymir’s eye, Historia couldn’t help but grin hesitantly. 

“I owe it to too many people to stop trying before I’ve even started. If we can’t give them a chance to live lives better than ours, then who can? So, understand or don’t, I’m going to help the children underground. This mission is the most important thing I can do as a queen.”

She was met with even more silence. However, it wasn’t the agonizing gritty silence from earlier. This was soothing. Concentrated. Historia gave the smallest of salutes to the empty seats, before Nile spoke.

“I understand, Queen Historia,” Historia cocked her head. Nile’s voice was much more emotional than normal. She looked to Levi.

His face might have been intimidating, with all it’s low hard lines, but Historia swore she saw a small grin grace the captain’s cold exterior. When she met his dark eye’s he gave her a hard sharp nod. In another person, Historia thought his reaction might be similar to publicly swearing fealty to her cause. 

“Right then,” Historia ended the moment, and cut the silence out of the air, “Tell me about the mission. And this time you don’t have to ask if I know anything. Assume that I don’t.”

“Yes,” Levi looked pointedly at Nile by whom the stack of papers and rolled maps lay. “Nile—if you would.”

The commander rolled his eyes, brandishing a map from the stack and rolling its crisp edges out on the table. Historia’s eyes breezed over the gold etchings, the waterways and intricate textures drawn on by skilled hands. Red dashes marked alleys and buildings throughout the map of Mitrias, scarring it. There were about twelve in total. 

“There are thirteen entrances to the underground.” Levi pointed at the dashes. “Nine run under Military Police rule, three have substantial damage and cave-ins to the main passages, leaving us with one in the private possession of the noble Nicholas Lovof.”

Nile scoffed, but hushed after yet another glare from Levi. 

“We will be taking his stairs into the underground.”

“Why?” Historia asked. 

“Glad you asked.” Nile cut in. “Since no one knows you’re in on this princess, we can’t use Military Police stairways. They keep too many records, permits and all, it’s a lot of paperwork and I don’t want to get into faking all of that. Plus, we don’t want someone seeing you there on accident and spreading the word underground that the Queen is coming to spend the summer there.”

Historia bristled at the nickname. _Princess_?

“Additionally,” Levi noted. “We’ll need to keep our distance from the other squads going underground. We sent the first three down today, and the last four will join them tomorrow. We have them stationed at safe houses throughout the district with directions to search specific sectors. So long as we stay out of those general areas, we shouldn’t have a problem with them.”

“Though,” Nile stroked his mustache. “They are there as backup if we get into a pinch.”

“Which won’t happen.” Historia added firmly. She wouldn’t let anything happen. Not if she could do anything about it. 

Wood scraped on the floor as Levi pushed his chair back, walking to the pile of maps, and instead of asking Nile for assistance, rummaged through the pile himself until locating another map. Nile in turn, held back an eye roll as Levi laid a much older map on top of the other one. 

“This is the underground.” He said, smoothing out the crinkled edges of the faded paper.

Historia’s eyes flew across it, trying to sort through unfamiliar shapes and streets. She liked to think she was good with maps, but this one seemed decades old and rarely updated.

“Is this the newest map we have?” She asked, not bothering to mask the doubt in her voice.

“Unfortunately yes.” Nile answered, glancing at her. “We don’t send many people down there to begin with, let alone cartographers.”

Now it was Historia’s turn to hold back an eye roll. It wasn’t Nile’s fault, but she couldn’t believe how incapable the previous government had been! She liked to think she was doing a better job in a few days than they had done in 100 years, and she was a teenager!

“It’s fine.” Levi said, scanning the lines on a map like they described an old friend. His eyes flicked from side to side, calculating. “We won’t need it much.”

Right. Maybe Historia should just ask Levi to draw them a new map. Or at least to help document the underground a bit better.

“Where will we be primarily working?” She asked curiously.

“All over. I have several leads I’ve been thinking of. We’ll set up camp somewhere in this area—“ He gestured to a side part of the map. “—and work until we find something or until we decide to end this.”

He looked up at her, a funny expression crossing his face.

“The Scouts are discussing further plans for the expedition to retake Wall Maria. Erwin is requesting I be ready for leave anytime between three to four weeks.”

“Meaning we have until then to get this up and going without you.” Nile finished for him. “Well that shouldn’t be too hard. We have eight patrols, counting us. That’s 23 of us, all working around the clock.”

Historia nodded. This was looking good. Really good. A warm feeling fluttered up from her stomach, and she couldn’t help but smile. It was finally coming together.

“You have my word that you will be able to leave when you are requested, regardless of the state of the operation.” She directed towards Levi. “I just ask that you give as much time as you are able.”

He nodded without speaking. 

“What about your covers?” She asked, changing the subject. “How are you accounting for the fact that you’re supposedly not going underground?”

Levi paced back over to his chair, sitting and crossing his arms. “Armin will take care of that. I’ve briefed him on the mission and your role. He’s trustworthy and smart enough to talk any nosy brats that come sniffing our way out of our hair.”

He paused, glancing at Nile. 

“Though, aside from the four of us, Armin included, no one else knows you are going underground.” 

The serious inflection in his voice made Historia gulp back a flash of fear.

“Actually, I uh—may have entrusted that information to a few others.” Nile said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “But I trust both of them with my life, and I wouldn’t have told them if I didn’t think we’d need their help.”

Levi’s head whipped to Nile so fast Historia worried he might have sprained something. “Who?” He demanded.

“Captain Burns.” Nile answered. “I know you already turned down his offer for help, but I feel that we need him. He runs every military police operation in the capital and has for the past year. He’s as trustworthy as they come, not to mention he’s the one supplying us with soldiers. Without his help this will be a lot harder to pull off.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed a fraction. “Who else?”

“My second in command Adelia. She actually went underground with the first three patrols a few hours ago. I’ve known her since she was a toddler and I personally picked her to take charge of the underground squads. She’s practically family, even babysits my kids every once in a while.”

He looked between the two.

“You can trust them both, I swear.”

“I believe you Commander.” Historia gave a quick nod. 

Levi held his glare for a moment longer, clearly not liking the news Nile had just said. 

“Fine.” He sighed. “But you should have checked with me first.”

“I’m sorry, I must have missed when you became the new Commander in Chief.” Nile sneered.

Levi slammed his fist into the table.

“Do you think this is a joke—“

“That’s enough!” Historia interrupted, surprising herself as both sets of eyes flashed to her. “I don’t want to regret choosing either of you for this mission, but you’re making me doubt my faith in the military.” She gave them both a pointed look.

_They really are like children._

This was going to be an interesting operation.

But, she resigned, glancing again at the empty seats. This wasn’t about her. It was about them. The others, the children.

Levi sighed as he brushed a hand over his head. 

“When we’re underground we need to constantly be on our toes. Anything could happen at any moment, so we can’t exactly not be telling each other everything.” He glared at Nile. “Regardless, Historia’s safety comes above everything else. If things get too dangerous, we leave. If the other patrols report too much danger, we leave. We’re not going there to frolic around in shit.”

Historia nodded. 

“We’re going to be fine Captain. I trust both of you to keep things under control.”

*************************************************************************************************

_“Well?” He asked, glancing around the palace hallway. It was empty save for the two of them._

_“It’s better than we expected.” The other man said, joining him in the torchlight as the night stretched on. “They aren’t telling anyone that the Queen is going underground.”_

_He froze, heart skipping a beat._

_“Are you serious? No one at all?”_

_“Well, aside from a few people, but yes.” The other man answered. “I didn’t stay for long, but I overheard them talking logistics about sneaking her down with them. It will just be Levi, Nile, and her alone for at least a few weeks.”_

_He couldn’t believe his ears. This was beyond what he could have hoped for!_

_He smiled at his friend. “Good work. We could have never made it this far without you. We have a lot to plan.”_

_His friend nodded back and left without another word. His silhouette faded until it melted into the darkness._

_The man sighed, smiling. For the first time in years things were finally going right. Levi was walking right into the palm of his hand and bringing the new queen with him._

_They would be vulnerable underground, vulnerable enough to be destroyed._

_And without Historia, the government would crumble._

_And he would be there to pick up the pieces._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyyyyyy all!!!!  
> Sounds like someone has it out for Levi and Historia........... O.O
> 
> BUT WOW I am BLOWN AWAY by the love this story has already gotten!!! Y'all are amazing, and I'm so happy you're enjoying the story so far.
> 
> Rest assured, it's gonna get crazy. :)
> 
> Sorry uploads are slow. My sister and I are both seniors and we're working on graduating! We still have most of the story already written, we're just working on edits, so there will be more soon!
> 
> Much love,  
> ~Gamma


End file.
